Verboten Desires
by facacia
Summary: Tetsuya is, after all, always beautiful. And Akashi simply loves to taint such pure beauty.
"Kuroko-san, Akashi-sama wishes to see you." A dark haired palace maid spoke, looking down at her hands that were gripping each other. Tetsuya could see her shaking slightly, and sweat glistened upon her pale forehead.

"Very well, Yua-san. Let him know I'll be there shortly," Tetsuya replied, standing up from his armchair, and placed his novel on the small table beside him. He dusted at his silk yukata, the expensive fabric feeling alien underneath his work-roughened maid nodded in response, murmuring a quiet 'yes' and left him to his devices. Tetsuya sighed, his pale fingers clutching the material of his light blue yukata, gazing at the nighttime sky visible through the large window in his room.

He felt lightheaded at the prospect of meeting with the crown prince, a man not much older than himself, though much more intimidating than usual twenty-two year olds. Tetsuya knew that the prince would be just as domineering as a common man of normal heritage. The thought of feeling those dual-colored eyes watching his body, watching him writhe in all his vulnerability, sent chills down his spine.

Deciding that his master would not be pleased if he was late, Tetsuya walked up to his vanity table and started to prepare himself for the red haired prince, both mentally and physically.

Akashi's haunting eyes were focused on an old leather-bound book when Tetsuya entered the room. If one could call it a room, that is. It was more like a lounge, with wall-sized windows draped with flowing curtains, a high ceiling and the most delicate looking furniture of the finest wood.

The red prince sat in his favorite spot beside the huge fireplace, the crackling flames casting an eerie yet strangely seductive shine on his fair skin, his red hair looking as if it was made of flames drenched in blood. Tetsuya believed that no matter how many times he'd see this man, he'd always be struck senseless with just how incredible Akashi looked.

Although he knew very well that Akashi was fully aware of his presence, Tetsuya still cleared his throat and bowed, murmuring a formal greeting in a gentle voice. "Good evening, Akashi-sama,"

The crown prince looked up from the book he looked so engrossed in, and let his handsome face be decorated by a charming smile that he used to disarm so many people. "Hello, Tetsuya," He spoke with an even and calming voice that left Tetsuya hyper-aware of everything the man did. "You're on time as always. I am pleased," Akashi continued, standing up from his chair and setting the book atop the center table.

Tetsuya observed that Akashi was dressed in a formal western suit, his jacket draped across the back of his plush chair. It was white and gray, just like all the other clothing he had seen his master wear. Tetsuya wondered how the prince would look if he wore red. His white shirt was folded up till his elbows, crease-less as always.

Akashi stepped forward, towards Tetsuya, in firm and calculated steps. Everything about this person was seemingly accurate and perfect; his speech, his posture, his style, his expressions and his manners. It didn't help that the man looked just as perfect, as well. Tetsuya quickly lowered his blue-haired head slightly, as to not look incompetent.

A smooth laugh - a chuckle - filled his ears as Akashi expressed his amusement. "Always so polite, hm?" His master playfully joked, and caressed the side of Tetsuya's cold cheeks with warm hands, causing goosebumps to arise on Tetsuya's porcelain skin. The hand slipped down underneath his chin, nudging his face up gently. He felt his master's eyes on him, always analyzing and reading. Tetsuya glanced up to look at the taller man, his breath catching in his throat slightly at the open expression he wore. Akashi leaned forward, another hand grasping Tetsuya's silk-clad hip as his lips placed a gentle and lingering kiss on Tetsuya's pale forehead.

Tetsuya shuddered at the touch. Akashi smirked at the response and let out a sigh before he captured the blue-haired boy's lips with his own in a heated kiss, his hands travelling on Tetsuya's body in a precise fashion, as if he had every area mapped in his head.

His hand, long fingered and flawless, tilted Tetsuya's head back slightly, in order to get a better angle for their heated embrace. Tetsuya, having finally come back to his senses, trailed his fingers up his master's back, grasping at the white shirt he wore. Akashi traced his tongue on Tetsuya's bottom lip, demanding entrance and the concubine obliged, opening his mouth to let the prince's tongue in.

Tetsuya gasped when Akashi's hands expertly untied his obi, letting his silk yukata fall open. Merciless hands trailed over his pale chest, thumb flicking a hardened nipple and Tetsuya let out an embarrasing sound, his moan vibrating underneath Akashi's palm through his chest. Akashi broke the kiss, trailing his lips down the fair boy's neck, nipping, biting and marking the pale skin as his. He gripped Tetsuya's hips and pulled the smaller body against his, feeling the younger boy's hardened member press against his thigh.

The concubine let out a breathless moan at the friction and desperately clutched at Akashi's shirt, the feeling of the material of the prince's trousers rub on his exposed cock. Tetsuya yelped when suddenly Akashi broke their indecent embrace and place a hand underneath his thighs and the other on his back, picking up against his chest. Akashi smiled down at Tetsuya, "It's cold, I cannot take you on the floor nor up against the wall, Tetsuya," He murmured, leaning down to press a kiss on the flushed boy's nose.

Tetsuya nodded, and took in a shaky breath, feeling feverish. His master carried Tetsuya over to a mahogany colored sofa, setting him down gently on the soft velvet. After the bluenette had settled down, Akashi stood back and watched him with his eyes; one red and the other a fiery gold, his gaze having nearly the same frenzied effect on Tetsuya as his smooth hands.

He watched as the pale, wide-eyed boy breathed heavily, his small chest rising and falling as blue eyes gazed back at him. He watched Tetsuya as he lied there; bare and exposed, his pale skin glistening with a slight sheen of sweat and his pink cock twitched, the slit on the head leaking precome, erect. Tetsuya had his arms lying beside his head, his pale, lean figure stretched out on the dark velvety sofa. His right leg was bent, the knees parted, leaving nothing hidden. The precome leaking from his cock had trailed down to his puckered, pink hole, glistening in the light of the fire crackling in the fireplace.

Akashi inhaled deeply, his gaze darkening and his pupil widening at the delicious sight before him. "You look so beautiful, Tetsuya," Akashi breathed out, leaning down to place his mouth on the blue-haired concubine's hardened nipple, tracing his tongue over the sensitive area, eliciting sweet mewls from the boy. He traced his thumb over the other nub, wanting to hear more and more of those encouraging sounds.

Tetsuya gasped, his back arching to Akashi's warm mouth and touch, his cock erecting to a painful extent. "Akashi-sama, _please_ ," He moaned, his eyes watering at the desperate need to be filled. He felt Akashi hum in response, sending a jolting vibration through his body. The feeling of being touched like that was exhilarating, and Tetsuya knew very well that Akashi was aware of his desperation.

Akashi pulled back to admire his handiwork. He felt his cock strain against the dark slacks at the sight that beckoned him. "Please what, Tetsuya?" He asked, tracing his right index finger up the base of Tetsuya's erect cock to its head, smearing the precome with his thumb. The breathless, strained moan that came as the response went straight to his groin, filling his being with a need to mark this beauty as his.

Tetsuya arched his back when Akashi slowly started pumping is cock, his thumb playing with the slit on the head wrhile the palm worked on the length. "Take me now, Akashi-sama, please," Tetsuya pleaded, feeling that if Akashi kept this up for a moment longer, he'd come right there and then.

The prince chuckled and stopped his actions, nodding his head. "Very well, I will do as Tetsuya pleases," He said. Then the red-haired crown prince positioned himself above Tetsuya, his knees resting beside the smaller boy's hips, and bent down to press an open-mouthed kiss on swollen, pink lips. "Open your mouth, Tetsuya," He murmured, and placed his index and middle fingers on the blue-haired boy's tongue as he obliged. "Suck." He ordered.

Tetsuya's eyes hooded as he obeyed his master, sucking on the long fingers, coating them with as much of his spit as he could. He heard the prince make a noise of approval, appreciating him. Akashi pulled out his fingers from the concubine's mouth, and pressed them against the boy's puckered, pink entrance. The pale boy's body was flushed, his chest rising and falling with hitched breaths as the sharp-eyed royalty pushed his digits into his hole.

Akashi smirked, "You're not as tight as our last encounter..." He leaned down to suck on the breathless beauty's neck, nipping gently. "Could it be that my sweet, beloved Tetsuya has been touching himself lately?" He asked, two bright colored eyes glowing with lust at the idea of the pure, small boy pushing his soft fingers up his tight hole, naked and breathless.

Tetsuya clenched his eyes shut, biting his lips as the slender and artistic fingers of his master worked his hole loose and ready. He had touched himself often as of late, of course. The lingering feeling of the princes hands on his body drove him mad with lust and desire.

"So beautiful, I wish I could paint Tetsuya like this and gaze at this ravished expression for as long as I desire," Akashi spoke, deeming him ready and pulled out his fingers to unbuckle his pants. Tetsuya gnawed at his lip in heated anticipation, the prince's words only helping to enflame his lust further.

After what felt like an eternity, the soon-to-be emperor positioned his cock against Tetsuya's prepared asshole, and entered him. Tetsuya gasped, the feeling of slowly being filled up by the man he loved making him writhe in pleasure. Akashi always made sure to prepare his partner very well whenever he had intercourse. He liked the pleasure to be mutual instead of one-sided. Tetsuya was more than grateful.

Tetsuya let himself be fucked with ecstasy, occasionally letting out sounds and moaning Akashi's name. His eyes flew open wide when his master hit the spot that made him cry out in pleasure. "There, Akashi-sama!" He cried out, his words hitched and panting. Akashi angled his thrusts so that his cock hit Tetsuya's prostate at every thrust, bringing the boy to a toe-curling release not long after, spilling his fluid on his stomach, face flushed.

The prince continued, bending down so he could take the boy's sensitive nipple in his mouth, eliciting a cry from him. Tetsuya felt his master go stiff as he, too, reached his climax and shot his seed in Tetsuya's ass, filling him up. He pulled down the prince's face close to his as the red-haired man captured the concubine's lips in their post-orgasmic bliss.

They lay there for a small while, Akashi careful not to put his weight on the fragile boy below him. He slowly pulled away and sat up, his back pressing against the soft velvet of the sofa. Heterochromatic eyes drank in the gentle figure draped beside him. He got up and grabbed his coat, covering the blue-haired sleeping male with the expensive fabric, uncaring of the mess. His heart clenched, strangely, when his beautiful partner snuggled into the warmth. Akashi smiled, leaning forward to kiss the younger boy's forehead softly, fingers stroking the ridiculous bed hair. The prince chuckled to himself when Tetsuya scrunched his nose slightly as Akashi touched his lips over the pale features that decorated Tetsuya's face.

As he carried on with his light touches and kisses, for who knows how long, Tetsuya eventually woke up. Big, blue eyes blinked up at Akashi as the boy drowsily attempted to sit up. The prince helped him in a sitting position, amused at Tetsuya's rusty-monotonous movements."Hello, Akashi-sama," Tetsuya said, placing his hands in his lap, internally embarrassed by his nudity. He felt conscious of every touch his master gave him, the sweet kisses and the gentle hair stroking.

Akashi smiled and replied, "Hello, Tetsuya," cupping the small boy's face in his hands before pressing a chaste kiss on swollen lips. He sat down beside Tetsuya, leaning back against the headrest. He turned his face to look at the boy, observiacng him. "I would prefer if you called me by my given name when we are alone with each other." He said, looking at Tetsuya with an unreadable expression.

"Of course, Seijurou-kun," Tetsuya bowed his head.

The crown prince kissed Tetsuya's neck and collarbone leisurely, pulling Tetsuya onto his lap, securing the smaller body there by placing an arm around the boy's waist, and brought up the other to Tetsuya's neck, capturing his lips with his own in a sweet, slow kiss. He frowned when he felt the concubine shiver and realized that the fire had died, and that the light illuminating the room now was streaming through the lightly draped windows of the room in dusky sunlight. He picked up his coat from where it had fallen, and draped it around Tetsuya's shoulders, wrapping both arms protectively around him. He felt Tetsuya sigh into his shoulders, nuzzling his face closer to Akashi's neck.

"Thank you, Tetsuya," Akashi murmured, kissing the mop of cyan hair that sat atop the head of the boy he held in his arms, tightening their embrace slightly.

Tetsuya blinked in surprise, not moving from his position of being cradled in Akashi's embrace, his face reddening. If he was any less drowsy, he would've had a heart attack from surprise by the prince's strangely affectionate behavior. Deciding that he could never, ever, predict what Akashi would do, Tetsuya let the matter rest and enjoyed the moment.

"Our night together's already over..." The prince said in a low voice, almost as if he was talking to himself. Tetsuya felt flattered and happy at the slight disappointed tone of Akashi's words. He nodded in response, closing his eyes and breathing in his master's scent.

"Tetsuya... stay with me," Akashi said, his voice returning to the usual precise and decisive tone. "Spend the day with me. I don't believe I have much work today, and this night we shared isn't enough. What do you say, Tetsuya?" By now Tetsuya had been shaken out of his sleepiness and he was staring at Akashi, nothing indicating is surprise but his reddening ears.

"Aka- ah, Seijurou-kun, I'll do as you desire, of course." Tetsuya replied obediently. Akashi nodded in response, smirking slightly. He leaned forward in a few inches and started nibbling on Tetsuya's earlobe, his left hand sneaked down to rest on the royal concubine's bottom. Tetsuya let out a small gasp, indicating his surprise and pleasure.

"Excellent, because I have a lot that I wish to do to Tetsuya, still," Akashi muttered, pushing the blue-haired boy back down on the couch and started eliciting moans and gasps to his heart's content.


End file.
